PROMESSE
by lysaleelee
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des promesses qu'on fait et qui sont difficiles à tenir....


**_Bonjour. Ceci est le premier One Shot que je publie ici... Soyez indulgents, soyez sévères, soyez critiques, mais j'ai énormément envie d'avoir vos avis et vos impressions.._**

**_Attention!! SPOILER 4x26_**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones appartient à qui de droit... ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas nous, et pourtant cela nous inspire...**

********** ********* **********

« Une bière s'il vous plait… »

Le barman ouvrit la bouteille, la déposa devant la personne. Celle-ci en but une gorgée, songeuse.

« Ça va madame ? » demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir. « Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Le gars avec lequel vous venez ici d'habitude ?

- Non,…. Non….. » La voix s'éteignit dans un murmure. Elle jeta quelques pièces sur le zinc et sortit précipitamment. La porte claqua derrière elle.

Le barman haussa les épaules, l'air vaguement surpris et inquiet, puis ramassa l'argent et nettoya le comptoir.

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son trench, elle luttait contre la pluie et le vent qui se déchainaient ce soir. Les gouttes lavaient les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle serrait convulsivement un Schtroumph à lunettes dans sa main, au point que la figurine finit par y laisser de profondes marques. Elle le sortit, le contempla. Voulut le jeter le plus loin possible et se ravisa. Il ne lui restait que ça. Des objets insignifiants, des petites choses de rien, mais qui avaient désormais tant de valeur.

Elle avait passé des jours et des nuits à son chevet. Avait connu l'espoir quand il avait repris connaissance. Et avait été anéantie quand il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle avait fui, mais son côté rationnel avait très vite de nouveau régenté sa vie. Elle s'était ressaisie. Fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours, affronter les évènements. Et après avoir bu un café exécrable, elle avait échangé quelques mots avec l'infirmière de garde dans le couloir puis était retournée dans la chambre. Booth s'était rendormi. Elle avait repris sa longue veille, s'assoupissant de temps en temps, vaincue par la fatigue et les émotions.

Elle l'avait entendu bouger et s'était réveillée. Il la regardait de ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Il l'avait reconnu. Il avait murmuré « Bones ? ». Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle s'était doucement rapprochée du lit et avait doucement pris la main. Elle avait senti ses doigts se refermer sur le siens. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, lentement, tendrement. Les mots étaient inutiles.

Pourtant, dans un souffle, il avait de nouveau prononcé ce mot : « Bones ».

Puis ses yeux s'étaient refermés, lentement.

Les moniteurs s'étaient affolés les uns après les autres.

Elle avait hurlé. L'équipe médicale s'était précipitée. Elle avait été éloignée de lui, avait du lui lâcher la main.

Un bruit strident et monotone avait empli la chambre. Le médecin l'avait regardé d'un air las et avait lentement secoué la tête. Elle avait instantanément arrêté de pleurer.

Elle s'était approchée du lit, s'était penchée vers lui et l'avait embrassé. Comme elle aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps. Sauf qu'il ne répondrait jamais à son baiser.

Et les évènements s'étaient enchainés. Elle avait réussi à rentrer chez elle par le plus grand des miracles, en état de choc. Les jours s'étaient succédés, monotones et terriblement familiers, jusqu'à l'enterrement.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas dans la haie d'honneur pour la dernière salve. Elle savait qu'il était dans le cercueil, elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait touché, et avait eu un malaise. Seuls la présence de ses amis l'avait empêchée de s'effondrer inerte sur son corps.

Le cercueil avait été mis en terre il y a une semaine. Un matin. Elle était restée longtemps devant le monticule de terre fraichement retournée.

Puis elle était revenue tous les jours, pour tenir sa promesse. Elle avait juré de venir lui parler. Et pendant des heures elle avait vidé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qui le concernait. Sans que cela ne la soulage.

Elle viendrait encore et encore et encore…. Elle lui en avait fait la promesse, et c'est la dernière chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

********* ********** **********

Voilà, ce n'était pas très long, mais cet épisode m'a marquée énormément, et je ne suis pas la seule... merci de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert....


End file.
